ninjago_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
La Elemental Résistance
La Elemental Résistance is a group of people formed by Kai in order to fight against the mysterious Fire Serpent King who rules Ninjago from the shadows. They are still growing in numbers, but it remains strong. They are currently based in Ouroboros. History: La Elemental Résistance was first formed when the Earth Clan attacked the Amber Clan, forcing Skylor to run with Kai and Mystake to The Monastery of Spinjitzu where they gained Wu and Garmadon before shortly being joined by Ivy Belrin. They would soon fight against King Gravis and the Gravity Clan where they would be rescued by Jay and his soon to be wife, Nya. They would obtain the crew of the Destinies Bounty and operate from their where they would later fight against Nadakhan and his pirate crew. Kai, Garmadon, Skylor and Faith would journey into Ouroboros in order to gain an alliance with the Serpentine. After Kai passed a test, the Serpentine joined La Elemental Résistance. Kai, Skylor, Faith, Nya, Jay, Ivy and the Hypnobrai Polar Claw would soon travel together until they were ambushed by Clouse, an exiled mage who served Chen in the Amber Clan. They would be sent to The Underworld where they were assaulted by General Skeletor and his skeletal legions before Fay'oa halted the fight. Members: Kai: Main Article: ''Kai Del Smith'' Kai is the leader of La Elemental Résistance and the son of Fay'oa and Ray. He is the only Demigod alive. Skylor: Main Article: Skylor Ash Chen Skylor is the third member to join La Elemental Résistance, she is the princess of the Amber Clan and known as The Heart of Amber. Mystake: Mystake was the second member to join La Elemental Résistance, she is the Primordial Goddess of Wisdom, tasked with mentoring Kai. Wu: Wu is the fourth member to join La Elemental Résistance, he is the Primordial God of Order and one of the secret children of The First Spinjitzu Master as well as the brother to Fay'oa. Garmadon: Garmadon is the fifth member to join La Elemental Résistance, he is the Primordial God of Chaos and one of the secret children of The First Spinjitzu Master as well as the brother to Fay'oa. Ivy Belrin: Ivy was the sixth member to join La Elemental Résistance. She is a royal guard of the Amber Clan and the aunt figure to Skylor. Jay Clifton Gordon: Main Article: Jay Clifton Gordon Jay is the ninth member to join La Elemental Résistance. He is the captain of the Destinies Bounty and the soon to be husband to Nya. Nya Maywell Walker: Main Article: Nya Maywell Walker Nya was the eight member to join La Elemental Résistance. She is the second in command of the Destines Bounty and the soon to be wife to Jay. Faith/Heavy Metal Main Article: Faith(The Elemental Resistance) Faith, also known as Heavy Metal by her fellow crewmates, is the last of her kind and a member of Jay's crew. She is a firm believer in the legends and tales of the Titans and Primordial Gods. Pythor: Pythor is the Serpentine King and a religious follower of the Titans and Primordial Gods. When Kai passed his test and summoned Fay'oa's sword, he swore loyalty to the Prince of The Underworld. Polar Claw: A Hypnobrai and one of Pythor's elite warriors, Polar Claw was tasked with traveling alongside Kai to the Earth Kingdom, unaware of the adventure that would ensure for the battle hardened warrior. Base of Operations: Monastery of Spinjitzu: The Monastery of Spinjitzu was the first base that La Elemental Résistance used before it was destroyed by King Gravis and the Gravity Clan. Destinies Bounty: Destinies Bounty is the current base of operations for La Elemental Résistance. It is owned by Jay and his crew. Ouroboros: The Serpentine operate from Ouroboros and now serves as the central base of operations for La Elemental Résistance.Category:The Elemental Resistance Category:Elemental Resistance Members Category:Galvatream's Characters Category:Characters Category:Character Variations Category:Organization Category:Heroes Category:Hero Groups Category:Galvatream's Teams Category:Galvatream's universe